vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bag of Cobras/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :MARCEL: This blade is imbued with dark magic. It will cause unending agony. :FREYA: Glad you showed up. :KEELIN: You did cure me of my curse, so, let's see this thing through. It's what friends do, right? :VINCENT: The Hollow is coming. :DOMINIC: It wants you here. You freed it and now it must be fed. :HAYLEY: Elijah, I think The Hollow made Mary's husband kill my parents. What if it needs to finish what it started? :FREYA: The Hollow wants Klaus and Marcel to kill each other, and when they die, it will absorb their power, and then I'll never be able to stop it. :MARCEL: I'm not this thing's puppet and neither are you. :FREYA: My spells have Marcel bound and cloaked. :ELIJAH: If you should prevent the redemption of Niklaus Mikaelson, I promise you, I will deliver another kind of nightmare. :DOMINIC: Marcel's blood was spilled today. A single scratch from that thorn will kill an Original. Vincent's House is recording himself as he speaks. :VINCENT: 1953, cluster of violent rituals in four different locations, all in the span of two months. Similarity of the rituals, to me, suggests a possible connection to the Hollow. 1992, more violent clusters, this time in Algiers, Tremé, the Bayou, and Marigny. Again, four different locations. Why is it always four locations? is a knock on the door; it's Elijah. :VINCENT: What do you want? :ELIJAH: Can we at least pretend to be civilized? :VINCENT: We're supposed to be civil? Does Marcel know that? I'd ask him but I can't find him anywhere. :ELIJAH: It is outrageous. Where is that young man's sense of courtesy? Now please, invite me in. :VINCENT: Tell me where Marcel is. :ELIJAH: Detained, until we can be sure he is free of this thing's vile influence. :VINCENT: You Mikaelson's, you always find a way to get right back on top, don't you? I bet you've got a plan all figured out. :ELIJAH: As a matter of fact, I do. A rather festive one. Let me tell you about it. :VINCENT: Well, if it's gonna help me fight this thing, you're gonna have to know what you're up against. Come in before I change my mind. :ELIJAH: Wonderful. walks in to enter Vincent's house. TITLE CARD & CREDITS The Abattoir bunch of people are walking around with decorations. Hayley walks in with a confused look on her face. :HAYLEY: We were heading out, and now we're throwing a party? I see. :KLAUS: One that will be attended by New Orleans' most influential creatures. :HAYLEY: You do realize that everyone hates you? :KLAUS: But they love Marcel. And as the invite states, he is the co-host. Tonight we celebrate our truce. :HAYLEY: So you're throwing a fake party, in honor of a fake truce, and your guest of honor is in a dungeon? starts to walk down the stairs. :KLAUS: Marcel's attendance would only complicate matters, besides I'll have my hands full weeding out those in league with The Hollow. :HAYLEY: Have fun with that. Hope's with Mary, I'm just looking for Freya :KLAUS: What do you need of her? :HAYLEY: Just a favor. Vincent's House :VINCENT: This thing has been haunting the city for a very long time. And before today the only thing I knew about it was that it was a spirit, practiced some very dark magic, and it was trying desperately to get back into this world. And that's why it tried to sacrifice those kids. That's why it tried to do the exact same thing to Marcel and to Klaus. Because of it kills them, if they die, it absorbs all of their power. :ELIJAH: Talk to me about this. :VINCENT: This is the history of the city. This is the ebb and flow of violence and tragedy. gets up and points to his corkboard which has links and details about The Hollow on it. :VINCENT: Look, this is, um, Madame LaLaurie, this is uh, The Axeman. I mean the list goes on and on and on and on and on and sometimes it's hidden, but if you know what you're looking for, right, there's always a sign it's The Hollow. And when it does bubble up, it always do so in a pattern of four. :ELIJAH: What does it want? :VINCENT: It's a ghost, it, it, it wants access to this world. So it reaches out and it whispers to the desperate. :ELIJAH: There have to be other's, someone else, someone who could speak to us of its desires, of its weaknesses. :VINCENT: You think this person might be at your party? :ELIJAH: I'm counting on it. nods. :ELIJAH: I'm counting on you. Help me find them. Rousseau's :FREYA: We Mikaelson's do know how to party. Live music, open bar, dancing. Of course, you don't have to come. :KEELIN: Uh, do you know how long it's been since I got to dress up and drink free booze? If there's a party, I'm in. :FREYA: Good. laugh and smile at each other. :FREYA: Although, there is one matter that needs to be addressed, so things aren't awkward. walks in and Freya turns to look at her. :FREYA: Speaking of which. nods and smiles. :KEELIN: Yeah... Josh's Loft runs down the stairs. Sofya is sitting on the sofa. :SOFYA: Late start to the day, Josh? :JOSH: Okay...hi, creepy. You know normal people, like, knock. :SOFYA: Normal is boring. :JOSH: Eh, tomato, tomato. Are you here to kill me? :SOFYA: Now, why would you think that? stands up and walks towards him. :JOSH: That's what you tried to do the first time we met, and it's not like our friendship has evolved, so... picks up the invite for the Mikaelson's party and looks at it. :SOFYA: My priorities have changed. Just now, I'm focused on event planning. For instance, don't you find it odd that the Mikaelson's are hosting a party with Marcel, yet no one has seen him in over twenty-four hours? :JOSH: Because he's locked in a dungeon? After Marcel went missing, some construction guys sealed off the tunnels under Rousseau's, so, you know... one plus one equals captured. :SOFYA: They invited you hoping to sell the illusion that it was Marcel's idea. Well, it's your lucky day. I'm your plus one. :JOSH: Yeah, actually, I wasn't even gonna go. :SOFYA: I'll be damned if I'm gonna let Marcel rot right underneath Klaus' feet. This might be your once chance to get him out. I can deal with Klaus. You will find Marcel. Or I will reconsider allowing you to live. smiles and walks out of the loft. Rousseau's throws a dart at the dartboard and it lands in the middle. People around her cheer. :HAYLEY: I like her for what it's worth. laughs. :FREYA: Uh, all the same, I should have told you she was still here. I'm sorry I didn't. :HAYLEY: Well, you can make up for it by doing me a favor. gets closer to Freya and lowers her voice. :HAYLEY: I learned about the man who killed my parents. He was connected to The Hollow. I was just a baby when they were killed, I don't remember it, but I, I do know where they were killed. I was hoping maybe with your spells, and your witchcraft... :FREYA: You want me to do a reading. Hayley, violent death has a very specific energy. I could conjure up whatever there is to see, but you might not like it. :HAYLEY: I don't think I have a choice. The Abattoir are walking around decorating for the party. Klaus looks to be chiseling an ice sculpture. Elijah is walking towards him. :ELIJAH: Ah, you've outdone yourself. :KLAUS: I'm inclined to agree. It's such a shame these lovely linens will soon be red with blood. :ELIJAH: Violence must only be seen as a last resort, it will only weaken our position. :KLAUS: Yes, well, I'm a creature of very specific habits. points the chisel at Elijah, but Elijah removes it from Klaus' hand and starts to walk away from him. :ELIJAH: Brother, please, remember that the point of tonight is to create a false sense of security. A little music, a little champagne, some stealthy reconnaissance.. no bloodshed. turns around and points the chisel at Klaus like a sword, waving it as one would wag their finger while scolding a child. :ELIJAH: Do we understand each other? walks towards Elijah who is grabbing a bottle of champagne from a worker at a booth. :KLAUS: They threatened me. They threatened my child. Bloodshed is inevitable. :ELIJAH: And how do we protect Hope from all of this? seems to be at a loss of words as he goes to say something but stops. :ELIJAH: She worships you, Niklaus. And she must not see the monster. places his arms on the table and rests his nose against his hands as though he's praying and begins to talk in a frustrated voice. :KLAUS: I do not wish for her to see me as a monster, but I cannot sit idly by while threats to our family go unanswered. :ELIJAH: They won't. Now let me do this. places his arm on troubled Klaus' shoulder reassuringly. :ELIJAH: Please. And should any turmoil arise, should anyone dare to disrupt our kingdom, let them answer to me. looks to Elijah and gives him a small nod. later the Abattoir is decorated and filled with people. There are balloons colored in the theme of Mardi Gras, musicians playing jazz and many people socializing and drinking champagne. Elijah is greeting all of the guests who arrive and showing them around. the scene flashes to Marcel who sits still trapped in the sealed off tunnels. Klaus appears behind the locked gate to taunt him. :KLAUS: How the mighty have fallen, how the tables have turned. opens the gate and walks in closer to Marcel. :KLAUS: I'm still trying to find the right idiom. smirks triumphantly. :MARCEL: How about you and your fancy jacket and tie go straight to hell? :KLAUS: What goes around, comes around. pulls Tunde's blade from his jacket slowly. :KLAUS: I think that fits. face drops a bit when he sees the blade. :MARCEL: You ransacked my place. Classy. :KLAUS: Well, to the victor goes the spoils. And now that you know I have it, you know I can use it at my leisure. stands up and looks Klaus in the eye fearlessly. :MARCEL: Then use it. Or else go back to your stupid party. turns away from Klaus and Klaus smirks as he also turns away from Marcel, twirling the blade around tauntingly. :KLAUS: Excellent, you can hear our merriment above. Freya assured me that you would. She also assured me that her boundary spell would render you invisible to anyone outside our bloodline. :MARCEL: If you think that waving that blade around is going to scare me, you're more desperate than I thought. :KLAUS: You misunderstand. This is not to scare you, it is merely to illuminate your conundrum. You see, there are those who care about you, who would see you free: Joshua, Vincent.. :MARCEL: Threatening my friends, that is low. :KLAUS: And then there's that girl you've been seeing. taunts as he walks back over to Marcel. :KLAUS: Sofya. Well, come on. Tell me about her. After all, the more familiar I am with her, the easier it will be to avoid any little... misunderstandings. and Klaus stand face-to-face again as they stare each other down. :MARCEL: Don't worry about her. She's a mercenary. She works for the highest bidder. So it's just business, with some pleasure. stares into Marcel's eyes and drops his voice to a low, threatening tone. :KLAUS: Well, I do very much look forward to meeting her. walks away, leaving Marcel alone again. scene switches back to the party where Elijah stands at the top of the stairway in the hall with a glass of champagne in his hand as he gives a speech. The rest of the guests quiet and look up at him attentively. :ELIJAH: My dear friends, tonight we celebrate an alliance between our family and Marcel Gerard. arrives and watches Elijah give his speech. :ELIJAH: Unfortunately, as is his custom, Marcel is unfashionably late. So until such a time as he graces us with his presence, let us all raise a glass and salute the glorious city of New Orleans. starts to raise his glass but Klaus cuts him off with a speech of his own. :KLAUS: But before we do, my brother and I wish to acknowledge a painful truth. Our relationship with this city, and indeed with most of you, has been long and complicated. We hope you will be put at ease knowing that we intend but a brief and peaceful stay. Let this evening be a rest bit from past grievances and an opportunity to form new friendships. Cheers. all raise their glasses and toast. Music starts to play again and Vincent makes his way through the crowd, shaking hands with everyone he comes across. He eyes Dominic but runs into Josh. :JOSH: Hey. Well, stiff drinks, hot waiters. Seems like a cool shindig. Know what I could really use? :VINCENT: Any word whatsoever from Marcel Gerard. :JOSH: Bingo. I was going to look into that with, uh, help from a certain homicidal supermodel, not that she gave me much choice. You got a plan? :VINCENT: I'm not walking around this party shaking hands with everybody for no reason. is walking down a corridor, towards Dominic. :DOMINIC: Do you have the weapon? :SOFYA: The Hollow will have Klaus. Don't you worry about it. walks away. Dominic smiles before also walking away. Klaus is walking around. :VINCENT: Nice speech. closes his eyes and turns around. :VINCENT: It was a nice speech, but I don't think anybody bought it. :KLAUS: Well, your concern has been duly noted. Now, why don't you go back to making friends. We can find out which one of these freeloaders is working for The Hollow. :VINCENT: Yeah, and while I'm doing that, are you gonna do anything the help the cause. :KLAUS: Oh, I'm going to be playing host. smirks and walks away. Josh is walking and looking around. He goes upstairs and knocks on one of the doors. He opens the door, but before he can go in, the scene cuts. Abandoned House and Freya pull up at the house and get out of the car. They walk inside and shine their flashlights around. The inside of the house is unkempt and looks abandoned. :HAYLEY: Are you positive this will work? :FREYA: I can feel the energy that was trapped in here when your parents died. So, yeah, it'll work. But are you sure you want to? is looking around and picking things up. She slowly stands up. :HAYLEY: I've always wondered what my parents might've been like, what they might've thought of me. Missing these people I never even knew. But if this can help us fight the thing that came after my daughter, then let's get it over and done with. The Abattoir locks away the Tunde Blade :KLAUS: Might I suggest we begin before the evening ends? You can start by locating our enemies. :VINCENT: Yeah, I've already begun. I was down there, I was talking to all the guests, shaking hands, and while I was doing that, I was taking a reading. Now, I can take that energy and I can put it into this deck, and it's gonna help us figure out who it is we're looking for. Abandoned House :FREYA: You ready? begins chanting, softly Ostende det siste. Ostende det siste. Ostende det siste. Ostende det siste. Ostende det siste. Ostende det siste. Ostende det siste. :HAYLEY'S FATHER: We can't let them find it. :XAVIER: We need all four of them. :HAYLEY'S FATHER: You're not finding it! :HAYLEY'S MOTHER: No! The Abattoir :VINCENT: Now, the cards are symbolic. They're gonna help us find a common clue. :KLAUS: What does any of this mean? Our suspect is a hanged magician with a penchant for collecting swords? :VINCENT: Look at the details. What's the common thread that links all of these cards together? :KLAUS: Well, the Hanged Man hovers above a snake in the grass, Death has a snake on his shoulder, and the Magician holds aloft a serpent. :VINCENT: Look at that seven of swords. There's a snake there. So that means I'm gonna see somebody who's in the presence of a snake. We find that person, we find the person who's aligned with the Hollow. :KLAUS: Well, then by all means, let's go find the viper in our midst. Storage Units :HAYLEY: This is the one. What the hell? :FREYA: It's been sealed with a spell. :HAYLEY: I think I need to do this part alone. The Abattoir :ELIJAH: You seem confident. :KLAUS: Well, Vincent is an expert, powerful witch, motivated to expose evil and protect his flock. Besides, he knows if this doesn't work, we'll be forced to kill everyone here. Him. Bloke by the stairs. :ELIJAH: Niklaus. Remember the deal we made. :KLAUS: Well, you want first crack at our foe, be my guest. I spy a lady in need of accompaniment. Sofya Voronova, I presume. I'm so glad the lack of invitation didn't deter you from attending. :SOFYA: I know Marcel, and he's throwing this little party, isn't he? Where might I find him, by the way? :KLAUS: Oh, alas. He's been detained. :SOFYA: Funny, he didn't come home last night either. :KLAUS: Well, perhaps he's simply avoiding you. You should try not to be so clingy. :DOMINIC: Our esteemed host. Vincent tells me you requested a private audience. :ELIJAH: Private, yes. Yet you brought these two fascinating Neanderthals. :DOMINIC: Well, given your reputation, one can never be too careful. :VINCENT: Not unless you have something to worry about. Which you do, because you're the high priest of the Hollow. :DOMINIC: You seem to have made up your mind about me. Not really fair. After all, you're the one who allowed the Hollow into this world. See, your Ancestors were the only thing holding it back. And when you severed that link, you allowed it to go free. And it has been feeding and growing in power ever since. See, I wonder if it will want to show you its appreciation. Perhaps by letting you see your dead wife. :ELIJAH: That'll be all. Both of you! Leave us. Sit down. Let's start again. :KLAUS: So what is it you like about him, then? His boundless confidence? His boyish charm? :SOFYA: All of the above. Where is he? :KLAUS: Am I supposed to be threatened by that monstrosity on your arm? :SOFYA: You should be. Other than Marcel, it's the only thing on this planet that can kill you. :KLAUS: You're bluffing. :SOFYA: You think so? The thorns of a rose grown from Marcel's blood and the magic of an ancient spirit that hates you as much as I do. Go ahead, call my bluff. See how that works out. :KLAUS: Maybe I should just kill you. :SOFYA: Try it. Even if you manage to put me down, the Hollow's followers will make sure you're dead by the end of night. Elijah, too. :KLAUS: You have allies. So tell me exactly how much of this cursed rosebush is there. :SOFYA: Enough to kill you and your whole family ten times over. So... do you want to give me Marcel, or should my friends and I end the Mikaelsons once and for all? Storage Unit stores through stuff and finds a jaw bone in a teddy bear. The Abattoir :KLAUS: I wonder what will the mighty Hollow do when it finds out you've been making deals with the enemy. :SOFYA: You're right. I should probably just kill you. :KLAUS: You kill me, you'll never find Marcel. :SOFYA: I'm good at finding what I want. :KLAUS: No doubt. But even if you do find him, it'll take you an eternity to break the spells that bind him, and that's assuming you don't die by my family's hand first. Of course, if you were willing to strike a bargain... :SOFYA: Fine. Let him go, I let you live. :KLAUS: But then you'd suffer the wrath of your witch allies. And I would so hate to see you become their next blood sacrifice. Of course... there is another way. :SOFYA: I'm listening. :KLAUS: You hand over your weapon, expose the Hollow's allies, and I'll ensure you leave here... unscathed. :SOFYA: What about Marcel? :KLAUS: I'll release him after the party. He'd overstayed his welcome anyway. :FREYA: Vincent. :VINCENT: Elijah's up there, he's probably cutting a deal or killing somebody. Either way, we really ain't got nothing to talk about. :FREYA: That's fine. But I should say... thank you for helping my family. :VINCENT: Your niece. Besides your niece, I don't give a damn about you or anybody else in your family. I'm here right now because there's something that's hurting kids in my city. And the second that it is gone, I'm gonna make sure that you're gone, too. That's it. :FREYA: You hate me because of what I did to Davina. You know, I can't say I blame you. But the truth is, I did what I needed to do. And I regret the cost... :VINCENT: Don't try to justify what it is that you did, you know you were wrong. :FREYA: And you, Vincent? Have all your battles been free of casualties? Because, if so, congratulations. Must be nice. You know, in my experience, I've learned that survival comes at a price, just like love and family and basically anything else. But at the end of the day, we only answer to ourselves. :VINCENT: You probably tell yourself that because you haven't got anybody else. :KEELIN: Is everything okay here? :VINCENT: I got to go. :KEELIN: He seems nice. Want me to break his legs? :FREYA: How about, uh, we just grab a drink? :KEELIN: Okay. :ELIJAH: Tell me what it wants. :DOMINIC: Well, the Hollow has lain dormant for a long time. It needs to feed. :ELIJAH: The poor dear. You know, I understand it has a penchant for innocent children. :DOMINIC: Only as hors d'oeuvres. It prefers the power channeled by the death of someone like you. Old, ancient, imbued with magic. But it needn't feed on you, your brother or niece or anyone else you care about. Marcel Gerard will do nicely. :ELIJAH: Why would I give you Marcel Gerard? :DOMINIC: As patriarch, I'm sure you'll make the right decision on your family's behalf. But in the meantime, I'll take Vincent Griffith as a show of good faith. Marcel was business, but Vincent is personal. He turned his back on the Hollow once, and now it's rather angry. :ELIJAH: Unfortunately, if I betray Vincent the covens will declare war on my family. :DOMINIC: Well, at least with the covens, it's a fight that you have a chance at winning. Regardless, my terms are set: Vincent now, Marcel later, and your family will be spared. What do you say, Elijah? Do we have a deal? Warehouse :KLAUS: Gentlemen. Sofya says you've come to kill me. chants a spell and pins the follows to a wall :KLAUS: It's a good thing one isn't judged by the competence of one's enemies. I'd be rather insulted. :VINCENT: I was you, once. Thought the Hollow was gonna give me all sorts of power. And it ended up taking away everything that I've ever loved. It took away my family, took away my wife. It left me with absolutely nothing. Now, I hate vampires. I hate Klaus Mikaelson more than any of them. And I'm willing... to stand beside him against that thing that you call your master. Now, that right there should show you just how bad your master actually is. :KLAUS: I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Gentlemen... I ought to flay the skin from your bones. But these are uncommon times, are they not? Indeed. And they call for uncommon mercies. You and your brethren have a choice. Forsake the Hollow or die by its side. Either way is fine with me. The Abattoir :ELIJAH: I must say, it is a compelling offer. Murder in exchange for clemency. If only I could believe that you would uphold your end of the bargain. :DOMINIC: You're even more perceptive than your reputation suggests. :ELIJAH: I grew up on a Viking farm. I'm familiar with the scent of fertilizer. I won't ask you again. What does it want? :DOMINIC: Why, freedom, of course. A spirit cannot manifest the true depths of its power. But when it's once again made flesh... :ELIJAH: And in what fairy tale do you think that I would allow that to happen? :DOMINIC: My offer... was a courtesy. The Hollow will take what it wants. Vincent and Marcel will be ours regardless, but if you insult us further, we will take your entire family. Do you still doubt our power? Well, you shouldn't. As you will soon find out, we came here tonight for one thing. And we already have it. The Hollow will not be stopped. :ELIJAH: Ladies and gentlemen... Ladies and gentlemen, we have here an errand boy of the Hollow. A disciple of the very darkness that threatens to devour our city, your loved ones... and mine. Now, whether or not you despise us, my family will do everything in its power... to remove this scourge from New Orleans. I recommend you do the same... or else. Street :SOFYA: Where is he? :KLAUS: You have quite the one-track mind. It's unexpectedly useful. I may just keep you around. :SOFYA: We had a deal. I basically handed you those weapons. Now, where is he? :KLAUS: He's tucked away, safe and sound, at least until we've dealt with the Hollow. Tell me, do you hate me on general principle? Or was it something I said? :SOFYA: Five hundred years ago... a Russian village named Kalach. A nice summer day. Big, happy family. Outdoor wedding feast. Ring any bells? I'd gone off to get more wine. I returned to see you feeding on my sister. The wedding party, my entire family... all dead. I hid and watched what you did. :KLAUS: Well, I'm terribly sorry, of course. Still, I am glad I confiscated all your weapons, what with you being so hell-bent on revenge and all. :SOFYA: Careful not to overplay your hand, Klaus. I've hated you a lot longer than I've known Marcel. The Abattoir :VINCENT: Was a hell of a show you put on tonight, Elijah. Hell of a show. :ELIJAH: I did what I had to. And you're quite welcome. Dominic wanted you dead. :VINCENT: So, am I supposed to thank you? :ELIJAH: An alliance between you and I... is essential. This enemy's a dark force. It can't be bargained or reasoned with. I don't bargain. And I'm done with reason. What about you? St. Louis Cathedral :FREYA: I owe you an apology. What... Elijah did... not exactly what I expected when I invited you to the party. :KEELIN: I get the sense that's kind of par for the course with your family. Not that mine is any better. You know wolves... Lots of fighting, lots of violence. And I was afraid I would become them, so that's why I chose a different path, then got a medical degree. Made my own life. Took a while, but I did it. So can you, you know. You know, the one thing about Elijah killing that guy, it cut the party short. I was just starting to have some fun. :FREYA: Well, the night's still young. And I know a great jazz bar. Josh's Loft :JOSH: Of course you'd enter in the creepiest way possible... Again. :SOFYA: Tell me what you found, I'll leave. :JOSH: Good news: I finally managed to get into the dungeon. Bad news: I saw nada. Other semi-good news: the place smelled like sandalwood. :SOFYA: And? :JOSH: My friend, Davina, she taught me if you smell that, chances are something's cloaked. Which means... Marcel's down there. The Abattoir :ELIJAH: Did you retrieve all of the weapons? :KLAUS: Well, I don't know. Let's confirm with Dominic, shall we? Oh, wait, we can't. His corpse is currently burning in a dumpster. I try to avoid bloodshed, you become the town executioner. :ELIJAH: Let me handle this. :KLAUS: Why exactly should I do that? :ELIJAH: Hope. :KLAUS: You see, it's precisely because of her that I have to assert my involvement. So, brother... Tell me what you know. :ELIJAH: This thing wants to be reborn. This morning, Vincent said that whenever it resurfaces, it does so in four distinct locations. I can't tell why. :HAYLEY: It's looking for something. Four things, by the sound of it. And I'm pretty sure that I have one of them. My parents were killed protecting this from one of the Hollow's followers. :KLAUS: We've seen this time and time again. When a witch wishes to be reborn, its remains are required to complete the spell. You've just found a piece of our enemy. :HAYLEY: Lucky me. Who has the other three? :ELIJAH: Dominic. Dominic said that he had found something here. :HAYLEY: What? There's just, like, a bag of bones laying around that I didn't know about? :KLAUS: No. But there is one. Hollow's followers are casting a spell over Dominic's corpse in Lafayette Cemetery :KLAUS: Dominic's death was a distraction. :ELIJAH: They used our own deception against us. :HAYLEY: This thing has followers everywhere. They've infiltrated the entire city. If they get to the other bones before we do... :KLAUS: Then they may well try to raise this monstrosity. And it will come for us all. END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season Four Category:Episode Transcripts